In an existing pulsator washing machine, water-permeable holes are formed on an inner tub, and the inner tub serving as a washing tub is communicated with an outer tub serving as a water containing tub. While water filled between side walls of the inner tub and the outer tub is not engaged in washing, it's only water within the inner tub that really participates in washing, which results in great waste of water resources. In addition, too much water between the inner and outer tubs can also reduce the concentration of detergent/washing powder in the washing liquid. Meanwhile, as water flows into and out of the inner tub and the outer tub frequently there between, the area between the sidewalls of the inner tub and the outer tub becomes a space hiding contaminants after long-term use, and scale from tap water, free substances from the washing powder, cellulose from clothes, organics from the human body and dust and bacteria carried by the clothes are very liable to be retained between the sidewalls of the inner tub and the outer tub. Molds are generated and bred as a large number of contaminants accumulating within the washing machine after a long time of use which cannot be removed effectively. If such contaminants invisible to a user are not removed, the bacteria will adhere to the clothes and contact the human body after washing next time, thereby causing the problem of cross infection.
Patent 200420107890.8 relates to a full-automatic washing machine, which mainly includes a box body, a washing and dewatering tub, a water containing tub and a driving device, wherein the water containing tub is installed outside the washing and dewatering tub and is fixedly connected with the box body. A sealing device is arranged between the bottom surface of the inner wall of the water containing tub and the bottom surface of the outer wall of the washing and dewatering tub, and a sealing cavity is formed in the sealing device. The outer sidewall of the washing and dewatering tub is provided with no through hole; the bottom of the washing and dewatering tub is provided with a discharge hole communicated with the sealing cavity; a first discharge hole communicated with a discharge pipe is formed on the water containing tub; and a drain valve is arranged on the discharge pipe. The water containing tub is fixedly connected with the box body through a hanger rod. One end of the hanger rod is connected with the inner wall on the upper end of the box body, and the other end of the hanger rod is connected with the outer wall of the water containing tub. After a long time of operation, however, abrasion and water leakage are likely to occur due to long-term operation of the sealing structure; and the service life can be shortened greatly in the case of poor water quality and high sand content, thus losing functions that it should have. Moreover, the washing machine is not suitable for use in situations with large washing capacity, thus resulting in poor reliability.
In view of the foregoing, the present disclosure is proposed.